Dear Captain America Please Marry my Mom
by Darmen
Summary: A collection of fan letters sent to Steve Rogers following is reappearance and subsequential involvement with the newly formed "avengers". Sent from fans young and old across the country, Steve reads each and every one and attempts to respond individually. Some however leave him speechless, touched and quite a bit baffled. I put it at T in case there is some "langue" later on.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Captain America... Please Marry my Mom

A collection of fan letters sent to Steve Rogers following is reappearance and subsequential involvement with the newly formed "avengers". Sent from fans young and old across the country, Steve reads each and every one and attempts to respond individually. Some however leave him speechless, touched and quite a bit baffled.

Kevin Here, age 8

Dear Captain America,

Thank you for killing all those aliens last week. My brother and me, we watched you on our television. You are so amazing. My brother says superheroes are for babies but he's wrong, right? When I get bigger I want to beat up the bad guys just like you. Grandpa used to talk about you. He would tell us stories of Captain America when we went to visit. He was in the war too and even won a medal. He said he saw you at a show, do you remember?

Bye, Kevin

Dear Kevin,

You are most definitely welcome. The Avengers were glad to have been able to assist in a time of need. You brother sounds very much like one of my good friends. He didn't like owing anyone anything. Like your brother I don't think he would have been too fond of superheroes, he would rather do it himself. No matter how hard we try the world will always be in need of heroes and I have no doubt that you will become a great hero yourself. As for your grandpa, I met many great men in my life and I am honored to have met him. I wish you the best of luck growing up. You can tell your brother you are never too old for heroes.

Sincerely, Captain America


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to stick this in last chapter so... I own nothing. Not even this computer :(

* * *

Sophie parks, age 13

Dear Captain America,

You are my biggest hero! It is soo cool knowing that you are out there protecting America again. I love how old fashioned and polite you are, that's not something you see every day. Ironman did a good job before you came back but he was an ass about it, not much a role model. Plus you wear spandex really well.

Ps do you think you could sign the picture I sent?

* * *

Dear Sophie,

It is always nice to know that your work is appreciated, so I thank you. I know I still have a lot of catching up to do but I firmly believe that good manners should be universal. As for Tony Stark, or Ironman as he is better known, well I believe that Tony is a good man at heart, artificial or not. He can be over the top at times but he can always be counted on to pull through. In some ways he is the backbone of our team. I will gladly sign your photo.

Ps unfortunately I was not involved in my costume design


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Captain america #3

Fredrick Saunders, age 87

Who the hell you think you are, prancing around in your cape and tights pretending to be some big shot? Why don't you leave the work to the real men? America doesn't need some pussy in a tutu to save it. I've seen you on the tel-i-vision strutting around like your all that. You give our country I bad name. Do us all a favour and drop dead.

From, Fred

Dear Fredrick,

I appreciate that everyone has their own opinions but I feel that your assessment was a bit harsh. I know there are many, more qualified men to be given the title 'Captain America' but this is the job I was given and I intend to do it to the best of my abilities, regardless of whether or not I deserve it. I do my best to help whomever I can and I apologize if it seems that I am 'strutting' as you put it. You may want to consider investing in a better television if it appears that I am wearing a tutu and resembling a cat.

I would like to point out that I did serve this country during the war. I don't think that should in anyway be considered giving America a bad name.

Ps. It is Thor that wears the cape, not I.

Sincerely, Captain America


	4. Chapter 4

_I think I may be offending a few people here but that was not the intention so, sorry about that. Anyway, sorry for the long what but school is, well schoolish. To much homework. Typos are mine anything else is not._

* * *

The daily news

Dear captain America.

Just a quick question. There has been a lot of debate recently over your relation with Tony Stark. Many people believe that you have more than a working relationship with the man. One may be inclined to call it romantic. Multiple names for the pairing have popped up across the media. Could you answer the question for our readers? Are you and Tony Stark engaged in a homosexual relationship?

Regards, the daily news

* * *

I may be a little old fashioned in my beliefs here but I had always assumed that relationships were a private thing. If someone wishes to keep a relationship private that should be respected. I find it inappropriate and rather rude that so many people feel the need to snoop into a private life. That being said I am not currently in any romantic relationships. All of the avengers are like family to me, Tony included, nothing more or less.

Ps. Tony came across the letter and would like to have his say. If you intend on printing the letter he wishes you included his contribution.

Tony here. There's just one thing I would like to say. Ok, make that two. I find the obsession with homosexual relationships disturbing. I really doubt the same attention would be paid to a heterosexual relationship. I honestly can't tell if it is because you see it as being cool or trendy or attrative or if you're trying to alienate people by making them feel different. Secondly it's my life. Screw off. You should have figured by now I'll do what I want.

With my greatest pleasure, Tony Stark.

* * *

_Sorry if this posted twice but I have computer issuses, the main one being I dropped the computer down the stairs. Reviews make me happy and fuel my writing. _

_I am working on a one shot with Tony and Bruce so look for that in the somewhat near future. _


End file.
